A Green Day fanfic:- Kerplunk is the sound of a Dookie
by BTCC
Summary: Having received Green Day concert tickets from an anonymous source, Jess proceeds to stay at a hotel, meeting her idols who help her find who she is, after meeting them an incident involving a lift. Set in 1994 after the release of Dookie. Readers have input into pairings, review and rate to have your say :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

Money was short, I wouldn't be staying in this place if it wasn't, I looked around my hotel room damp coating the walls. The annoying tick of the clock caught my attention "SHIT" I said out loud as I noticed it was 18:50, it was ten minutes till the end of dinner; a lovely concoction of a cold slab of meat and some tinned peas. Yum.

I ran from my hotel room sparing a second glance back at my door a worn off number was all that was vaguely noticable, the lift took exactly 10 seconds to rise to my floor, the only occupant being a man of average height wearing a large oversized coat, sunglasses and strangest of all, shorts. My patience was wearing thin even before he started to tap all the lift buttons in a rhythmic pattern, sending the lift in a frenzy whirring up and down. It sounded a lot like the drum beat of one of my favourite songs; "When I Come Around." I was about to inquire about if I was correct, although I managed to push this thought aside when I realised the lift had finally stopped. "Aw fuck!" the stranger spoke out in a Californian accent that appeared to be slightly country tinged.

Finally, the stranger picked out a large bulky phone from his pocket; "Mike, I got myself stuck in a lift again... Yeah there's someone in here with me, she looks angry HELP MIKEY...Hey no need for that language"  
"Hey I'm right fucking here you!" I blurted out in anger.  
The stranger then cowered into the nearest corner. Probably a wise move on his part.

**10 Minutes Later**

Suddenley a door was prised open by a tall brown-haired man who quickly turned around after he did this he said one phrase "Remember to apologize" and continued to proceed back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:** Just so everyone knows, Jess is 16 in the last year of school and Green Day are all 22 they are on their Dookie tour and meet Jess in London :)

"I'm sorry, I made you miss dinner didn't I?" The stranger said nervously.  
"Damn right you did!" I replied, having fun just pretending to be pissed at the guy.  
"Why don't you come back to my hotel room, I have donuts!" He stated with a creepy grin that looked as if he was one laughing fit away from being a mental patient.  
"Don't get any ideas, but I'm hungry, you have food, I shall eat it." I said giving a rare smile.

Mysterious stranger POV 

"Welcome to my humble abode" I said "Emergency exits to your left donut's to your right, enjoy by the way the jam one is mine! Eat it, and I will not be responsible for my actions." I threw off my coat and sunglasses nonchantly.  
"What the fuck. Your Tre Cool!" The girl replied with a mouthful of food.  
"Didn't your Mom ever tell you to never talk with your mouth full? But yep, Tre Cool by name, Tre Cool by nature" I replied with a wink. "I'm really hurt you didn't notice me earlier."  
"Well I didn't think even you were mad enough to wear a Sherlock Holmes coat with shorts and sunglasses."  
"Who the hell is Sherlock Holmes, your ex?"  
"No, he's a fictional character, irrelavent, why were you wearing a winter coat with summer clothes underneath?"  
"I heard British weather was unpredictable, so I was prepared for best and worst"  
She suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter something I really did not expect.  
"You think I'm funny, like a clown?" I replied in a mock-serious tone.  
"Well you do have green hair and for your information, I've seen that film too, idiot" She replied eating yet another donut.

Wait! That's my fucking donut she is eating! Well I did warn, her.. Here goes nothing

Jess' POV

As he leant forward towards me I froze, unsure of what he was trying to do, unable to speak because of he's damned donut.

He's nose gently touched mine before our lips briefly met.

Tre's POV

Aw shit she's pulling away, I've fricking ruined it.

Jess POV

The second I realised what was happening I ran back to what I thought was my room, only to see that it most certainly wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello, who is this? Oh come in then!" I looked to the floor aware that I had embarrassed my self further.  
"If you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you?" He elaborated.  
"I'm Jess, and you?" I looked up attempting to at least seem polite. "Fuck your Mike Dirnt!"  
"The very same, and I'm sorry, we have too many groupies, if that's what you're asking. Although Tre refuses them, he is looking for the right person apparently, quite surprising actually considering his normal attitude to pretty much everything. Sorry I'm rambling.  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
A loud noise of frantic steps was audible.  
"Tre" Mike whispered.  
I put my head in my hands, "Something up?"  
"Stuck in lift with Tre- missed dinner- invited to room"  
"Hey hey I get it stop there," Mike winked.  
"No you don't, ate Tre's special donut, Tre kissed me, I ran away. I overreacted, I regret it being honest."  
Mike cast his eyes on me in an unreadable expression, "I wouldn't be a good scout if I didn't try to cheer you up. Do you want to try and shake the floor with my bass, or another we could shake the floor another way."  
"Hey hey stop right there" I imitated, "But seriously, the bass is fine, I'll just go and grab mine!"

After 2 hours of some hardcore bass playing, Mike and I sat down panting like overheated dogs. As if on cue, Tre walked into the room without a second glance;  
"Mike I need to speak to you, hey what's got you so hot and bothered?" Tre's eyes rested on me and then settled on the shedded layers we took off due to the sheer energy we put into our jam session. Although Tre obviously assumed the worst.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ALL ABOUT?"

A/N: Jess and Tre

Or Jess and Mike

It's all up to you review your thoughts on this please. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Tre's POV**

What the fuck are they on?! Surely Mike heard me run away, he knows I only run when I'm upset, I have begrudgedly accepted I am more of the 'flight' than the 'fight' type. Besides, Mike is the most logical out of us all, he can put two and two together.

"Tre this is not what it looks like!" She said frantically  
"You tell me what it looks like, I presumed nothing" I said trying to retain my emotions.  
"Well from the fact you exclaimed 'WHAT THE FUCK' and that there are clothes on the floor and Mike and I look like we've just hooked up, yeah you do presume!"  
"And is that what happened?"  
"But of course!" She shouted loudly.  
I can't take this anymore, I thought she would have at least some respect for my feelings, shows you can never judge a book by its cover.

**MIKE'S POV**

"Jess, I don't mean to sound like a dick, but you shouldn't have said that, Tre isn't too good with the concept of sarcasm." I better go and check on him. She nodded solemnly.

I slowly knocked on Tre's door before proceeding to enter without permission, then I saw Tre sitting on the floor with a donut. Tre then picked a green sprinkle, placing it in his hand and snorted it through his left nostril. Contrary to popular belief, snorting donut sprinkles does make you high due to the number of E-Numbers which are found in them. Not bad for a Drop-out, eh? I thought to myself  
"Tre, don't snort donut sprinkles, it makes you high and gives you a nose-bleed, it's still sore from when you hit yourself with a drumstick in Texas, remember?"  
"I found her first! Why don't you respect me! I'm the youngest I'm the joker, but yet he still have feelings!" Tre proclaimed dramatically.  
"Wait up, you do realise she was joking about us, we were just trying to disgruntle that old faggot downstairs by playing the bass loudly!"  
"And why were you all sweaty, like a tall thin pig?!"  
"Yeah, thanks for that one man, a pig really? Pfft we were just trashing the room nothing bad happened, and for the record, she regrets running from you, it's you she wants mate. There's nothing I can do about that, even if I wanted to, I'll tell you what, why don't you invite her to dinner with Billie, yourself and I. As I sign of apology?"  
"One does not simply apologise" Tre replied with a wink, his spirits clearly raised.  
"I would if I were you, she won't run away from your next advance for what I have heard."  
Tre's eyes widened and smiled like the patients of the nearest mental hospital. A smile which made me happy.

**A/N: Billie shall be introduced next chapter**

**What will the guys think when they find out Jess' age?**

**Tre and Jess?**

**Mike and Jess?**

**Billie and Tre?**

**The choice is yours  
**


End file.
